Beyond The Extreme
by dontrun
Summary: Outtakes from my story To The Extreme.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To The Extreme: Seth's Story**

**By: Dontrun**

**Beta'd by: TwiDi**

**Prereader: PaigelovesRob**

**Description: A future take and flashback done in Seth's pov from my story To The Extreme. **

**Was part of the Fandom for the Tsunami compilation. **

**AN: Does contain spoilers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's POV<strong>

"You ready, man?" Looking over at Edward, I grin. We've come a long way since when he referred to me as _kid_.

"As I'll ever be," I reply and he laughs.

"Don't worry, once you see her walking towards you, it all comes to focus, and you'll wonder why you didn't do it sooner." He assures me.

"Like you waited?" He reaches down and twists the platinum band on his hand.

"When you know, you know, _kid_." I roll my eyes at him. "Plus, I was never known for my patience."

"How well I remember." My sister's voice calls out. She walks over and adjusts my tie. "Cullen and patience is like oil and water, they just don't go together." She turns her head to wink at her husband.

"And you wouldn't want me any other way, Princess." He winks back and gives his side grin that always causes my sister to blush.

"No, I wouldn't," she assures him, releasing her hold on me to go and kiss him.

"Jeesh, guys, enough with the PDA." I swear it is a wonder they haven't been arrested for indecent exposure, or some shit, with the way they go at each other most of the time.

"Hahaha, like you and Heidi are any different?" Edward raises a brow, his hand still on my sister's ass cheek.

"Touché."

"Hey, guys, I hate to break up this up, but we need to get out there, so Seth can get his ball and chain attached." Emmett sticks his head in the room, pointing at the clock on the wall, and giving me a pointed look. "Don't forget, I got a car by the back door full tank and keys in the ignition if you decide to bolt."

"Not a chance in hell," I tell him with a grin.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would take me up on it, but as your favorite bro-in-law, I had to offer."

"Guys, can you give Seth and I a moment?" Bella asks them; and they both nod. Edward pinches her ass then heads out the door with Emmett. Bella turns and pulls me into a warm hug, I can hear her sniffle.

"Hey, sis, you know you'll always be my number one sis."

"You will always be my number one brother," she says between her tears, "my sweet Seth. How did you get so grown up? It's like one day I woke up and you were a grown man, graduating from college, then getting engaged." She sighs. "They would be so proud of you, Sethy."

"They would be so proud of you too, Bells."

"Charlie would have loved Heidi. And Sue may have thought her good enough for her son." Bella giggles.

"Charlie would have shot Edward on site." I joke.

"True," she says with a serious voice. "But once he got to see the man inside, he would have loved him as much as we do."

"You know I'd probably never have met Heidi if it wasn't for Edward."

"I have this feeling you would have, Seth. Fate has a way of sneaking up on your and kick you in the ass."

"Quoting Esme?"

"Yep, smartest woman I know." She grins.

"Well, I think you are the smartest woman I know, sis. Even if you are slow on the uptake when it comes to love." I remind her.

"Poor Cullen, I really gave him a run for his money."

"That you did, sis." _That you did_.

"Can you believe that it was a little over ten years ago that he blew into our lives and changed them forever?"

"He saved us, Bells, in more ways than one." She nods, remembering too well just how much he saved us.

"That he did. They all did. He gave us a family."

"And you gave me love." Edward says coming through the door. They stare at one another, and you can feel the love flowing between them. I just hope ten years from now Heidi and I are just like them. "We should go; the bride is going to start worrying." He breaks the stare, looking at me. I give him a grin.

"Let's roll. Heidi doesn't like to be kept waiting."

As we walk towards the altar I can't help but remember the road that has brought us to this day. To this moment. In all actuality, if Edward and Bella had never met, my sister might not have been here today. And I may not have been the man that my Heidi fell for. I would probably be a shell of a man, all alone. I'm thankful everyday that instead I have a wonderful family and a great support system. An awesome life over all. Of course after loosing both my parents, I never thought that life could be awesome again, I'm so glad I was wrong.

My thirteenth birthday brought more changes to my life than I could have ever imagined. Good changes, for the most part. Though I have to say emo Bella wasn't my favorite. I couldn't understand how two adults could be so dumb. She liked him, he liked her, yet she kept trying to push him away. Thank God that ended quickly, I don't think I could have taken it if it lasted any longer.

"Seth?" A soft sweet voice sitting in the front pew gets my attention. I walk over and kneel to her level.

"Hey, shortcake." Faith giggles when I use her Dad's nickname for her.

"Don't pass out," she says firmly.

"Gotcha." Jeesh you pass out one time after proposing and the whole family doesn't let you forget, even the eleven year old munchkin.

"My little man all grown up!" Jake, ahum I mean Jatina since he officially had his name legally changed, rushes up and kiss me on the cheek. "She better treat you right sweet boy, or I'll shove my size fifteen pump up her hooha!" With a pinch to my cheek Jatina joins Paul on second pew.

I look around and see Ben and Angela getting settled, her very pregnant belly on clear display, baby number three was coming any day now. Ben gives me the thumbs up and I salute back. It's kinda funny I owe him more than he'll ever know. Ben's job at the radio station led to the passes that led to Bella meeting Edward...

**Ten Years Ago...**

"Who is the best sister in the world?" Bella asked. My birthday cake all but gone, the presents open, and we are lazing around on our old couch.

"You." I told her. It was true, why lie? How many other girls her age would take on the raising of her teenage brother?

"So, I was thinking, I know clothes are kinda lame for a birthday gift—" I interrupted her.

"Bells, I love the clothes." I knew we were pretty tapped out, and Bella spent way too much to get me some cool name brand clothing.

"Good." She gave me a warm smile. "Hopefully you'll love these too." She handed me an envelope. I opened it and my breath caught in my throat.

"Holy crap!" I jumped up and grabbed her in a huge hug. "You are like the best sister ever, in like the history of sisters!" I scream and do a stupid happy dance. I may have squealed a little, but I'd never admit to it.

"Well, umm… glad you like them." She coughed a little and I'm reminded of our Dad, Charlie. Sometimes too much emotion could make them uncomfortable.

"I freaking love them, Bells. Thank you so much." Great seats and backstage passes? How could I have not liked them?

~0~

The next afternoon we sat in the stands. I was completely psyched up. I was going to get to see a real live Motocross race, in person. And Edward freaking Cullen was racing. The man was a legend, without being all old and stuff like Joe Montana.

"So, you really like this?" Bella tried hard to not show how uncomfortable she is with the dirt on the track and the really weird people sitting behind us.

"Yes!" I yell so she can hear me above the crowd. The racers were lining up for the first race and my sister is the only person actually sitting.

"Ok then." She nods and with a huge sigh she stands up. "God the things I do for you," she says with a laugh.

"Well, I am kinda great to do things for." I joke back. She laughed and gave me a nod.

We watched the rest of the race without any major conversation. Every so often she'd ask if I wanted anything and I'd decline. I knew there was no way that Bella could afford to buy food at the track and I really didn't need anything I felt like I was on a natural high and that kept my cravings for junk food at bay. I mean, I was right there on cloud freaking nine, and couldn't wait to get backstage—well it was a tent, but to me it was cooler than going backstage at a concert—and see some of these guys in person.

"You ready?" I asked her, when it was time to go, and she groans.

"If I didn't love you so much…" she groused in a threatening tone.

"You know you love me, sis. I'm your only sibling." She rolled her eyes and I held back another laugh.

"Only because Phil was shooting blanks." She taunted. I laughed and flashed my ID at the security guy. God, I felt so freaking cool.

"Bella, oh my God, that's Emmett Cullen!" I couldn't help but yell out in excitement.

"He races?" Her voice was filled with shock.

"No! Jeesh, Bells, don't you know anything? He's like one of the best mechanics in the sport." I explained.

"Ahh." Clearly she wasn't interested, but I still loved her.

"I'm going to see if I can get his autograph." I told her before walking over. I held myself up straight and was trying for that whole nonchalant thing that Jake told me he uses when he's trying to come across as completely cool. Standing in line behind two half naked women to get his autograph, I couldn't help but be in awe of the man. Not once did he glance anywhere inappropriate, and he didn't flirt back with the blond bombshells in front of me. Of course, he has Rosalie Hale, who the heck would need any other girl?

"Hey, little dude." Emmett gave a huge grin. I calmly handed over my program for him to sign.

"Please... uh... autograph?" He laughed and grabbed it. I clearly wasn't nearly as cool as I was trying to give myself credit for.

"Sure, kid. So, did you enjoy the race?" Holy shi... uhh _shoot…_ Emmett Cullen was talking to me.

"Yeah, it was awesome." Ha! I got a whole sentence out!

"Fuck yeah! It was." He agreed as he handed me back my program. I noticed the line forming behind me and knew my time was up. "Stay cool, little dude." He roughed up my hair and I thanked him before moving on.

On my way around the room, I was able to get a few more signatures from some moderately good riders. I was hoping to get Jasper Hale's, but the line was way too long and I needed to check in with Bella. I knew she would worry if I was gone too long.

"Bella!" I ran up to her with my program, excited to tell her about my good fortune so far. Only to be shocked. "Holy crap, you're Edward Cullen! Bella, do you know who this is?" I couldn't help but jump a little.

"No clue." She spat at him. She was radiating her pissed-off vibe, and I don't think she understood the importance of who Edward Cullen was.

"Bella, he's like the top guy in Motocross. Why couldn't we stay and talk to him, Bella?" I demanded, even though it may have sounded more like a whine.

"It's time to go, Seth, it's past ten. You need to get to bed."

"But, Bella! That was Edward Cullen." She just didn't get it.

"Seth, I really don't give a crap about some idiot with a death wish. It's time to go home." Someone made a noise behind us and Bella stopped to turn and once again glare at Edward Cullen.

"And I could give a fuck about a bitch with a stick so far up her ass, she can barely walk." He turned and walked away, you could see he was pissed off.

"Well, that seemed to go well," I told her sarcastically.

"You've been hanging out with me too much."

"Bella, I live with you, of course, I've been hanging out with you too much."

"Let's go home, Seth."

"Sure, sis," I told her, grabbing back onto her hand. I could tell she needed the support.

How was I to know that it was _that_ specific night that would bring Edward storming into our lives? The kick-ass jersey getting to go to the compound and hang out with all of them. It was all just so much more than I could have ever dreamed of.

Bella tried to act like she didn't want Edward around. She'd push, and he'd push back. She'd bitch and he'd laugh. It was comical… and it was actually pretty heartwarming. My sister had met her match. I could tell it from the first time he showed up with dinner. I remember Bella and I had been talking about some school dance and then he was there.

"Are you going to the dance?" She had asked.

"Nah. I mean… I might. But dances are kinda lame, mainly for girls, right?" I was kind of asking her, but mainly was trying to be cool and tell her how lame dances are.

"Kid, I have to disagree with you. How can dances be lame, when you get to touch the girls while dancing? Think about it." Edward was sitting in front of our door. Edward Cullen was at my house!

"Edward!"

"Hey, kid. Hey, Princess." He gave me a fist bump and winked at Bella.

"I didn't think we'd see you till Sunday." I said with excitement.

"Well, I was hungry and I figured after a long day of educating yourselves, the two of you would be as well. So, here I fucking am." Edward explained to me.

"Language!" Bella growled at him. It was funny as hell.

"Sorry, Princess." He just gave her a grin, clearly amused.

After we were all in the apartment, I locked the door up tight. There had been some break-ins and home invasions in our neighborhood and Bella and I had become security freaks. While I had been double checking the bolt, Edward plopped down some bags on our table.

"Well?" Bella had taunted him, pointing at the bags.

"I come baring gifts of Mexican delight. We have tacos, nachos, burritos, gorditas and taco pizza. All the good that Taco Hell can produce." Taco Bell!

"Awesome!" I had thrown some fist pumps, it wasn't often we got take out.

"I hope the other bag has antacids in it." Bella complained and Edward just laughed.

"For me lady…" Edward was trying to sound British or Irish I wasn't sure, he really kind of sucked at it. He placed a bottle of Maalox in her hands, and my sister giggles like those silly girls at school when they are flirting. While Bella was getting her giggle on, Edward pulled out more from his bag. "Desert and meal time entertainment?"

I used my eyes to beg. I knew Bella hated when we ate in the living room, she felt the table made us seem more family like. She gave me the nod saying it was cool. Edward and I sat down and began getting our 'eat on', while Bella went and grabbed plates. Clearly she was not embracing the whole eat in the living room experience.

"So, what movies did you bring?" She asked him.

"Uh… Land of the Lost and Paul Blart: Mall Cop. I got Rose to toss some teen appropriate flicks in for me. I didn't think the Hangover or Texas Chainsaw Massacre would work for the kid."

"Rose?" Her voice held a little jealousy.

"My sister-in-law." Rosalie Hale, mental droolage happened.

"Rosalie Hale picked these out?"

"Yeah, kid. Rosie picked them out for you." Edward laughed, but I could care-less. Rosalie Hale was not only freaking hot, but she was a mechanical genius. The perfect freaking woman.

"Who _is_ Rosalie Hale?" Bella was confused and I had to fill her in.

"She is like the best freaking mechanic ever." Edward pulled out his wallet and showed her something.

"That's Rose and my brother Emmett, her husband." He told her.

"She's a mechanic?" Bella's voice held mild shock.

"Yep. A damn good one too." Edward replied and I nodded in agreement.

"Every waking male's wet dream." She said.

"Only on the outside." He laughed and began showing her more photos.

"That's my baby sister, Alice, and her husband Jasper."

"Jasper Hale, holy crap." I couldn't hold back my excitement.

"Wait Hale and Hale?" Poor Bella she really had no clue who these people were. And in the back of my mind passed all the excitement I couldn't help but think it was sweet that he wanted her to know who his family was, and what they looked like.

"The Hale twins. Their Dad Peter used to drive for Nascar. Rose grew up around engines and Jasper grew up craving speed. They were great additions to the fucking team." I noticed at this point Bella was no longer correcting his language, a sure sign she was wrapped up in the moment and not knit picking.

"But your brother and your sister married the twins?"

"Yep."

"Freaky. It's kinda like Grease, where the Pink Ladies can only date T-birds and vice versa? Did they run out of Hales for you Cullen?" Thankfully he found my sister's sense of humor funny and laughed.

"No, there's another Hale, but he's not my type. It works though. Perfect matches and what-the-fuck-ever. I couldn't imagine them with anyone other than who they are with."

"That's sweet, Cullen, who knew you had it in you." I knew she was caving in that moment. She had this goofy grin on her face. The fact that he seemed to love his family so much was enough to warm Bella's heart, even if she wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet.

"Don't let it get around, I'd hate for my bad-ass rep to get tarnished." He joked, with another side grin and for some reason Bella squirmed in her seat a little.

"Be right back." Bella excused herself.

"Hey, Edward?" I grabbed his attention while Paul Blart played in the background.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Hurt her and I'll take my baseball bat to your kneecaps."

"Noted, kid." We shared a moment and from the way his eyes drifted back towards the picture of Bella and Dad on her high school graduation day, and the soft grin that played on his face, I knew he was completely gone on her.

After that it was a rollercoaster. In all honesty there were points where I would have understood if he walked away. Though one day it was like a light bulb went off over her head and she finally got that Edward really wanted her, and that it was ok to let herself love him. After that, it was all about getting Faith to warm up to my sister. I swear a baby never hated someone as much as Faith hated Bella.

It worked out in the end between the two of them. Who would have thought all it would take to get that little girl to love my sister was...

**Back to present time…**

"Earth to Seth?" Edward taps me on the shoulder. "You there, kid?"

"Yeah, just lost down memory lane," I explain.

"Well, jump out of it. Your bride is getting ready to walk down that aisle."

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being my best man, being my best friend and for always being good to my sister and teaching me how to be a man worthy of my Heidi." I swear he got a tear in his eye as I whisper that only he can hear.

"No need for thanks. I've loved every minute of it, and can't wait for the rest of the ride. Plus, you are the best kid brother I could have ever asked for." He claps me on the shoulder and leans over and whispers in my ear. "Thank you too, kid. For being you. Now let's grow a pair and get this wedding on. Last thing we need today is to get weepy, Emmett would never let us live it down."

"So fucking true," I reply.

"Language, kid, language." I laugh just as the music starts to announce the bride walking down the aisle.

I can't hold back the smile as she walks towards me. I can only hope that our ride is going to go as well as Bella and Edward's. In the end, if we can hit the bumps and still land back on the seat like they have, then I know I will be able to say that I've loved to the fullest and would never regret a moment of it. Edward's advice from when I asked him the secret of a happy marriage plays in my head as I watch her kiss her father, "When you kiss, remember it could be the last time, so make it count; when you hold her, remember how empty your arms felt without her there, and always love her to the extreme, don't hold back. Holding back is what leads to regrets."

As I take her hand in mine I give it a squeeze. While my Mom and Dad couldn't be here, I had the best substitute family ever with me. And I know that no matter where our ride goes, they will be with us along the way. I say my vows, aloud and promise in my heart to always love her the way Edward loves Bella. To the extreme.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you have questions about my stories and the updates or lack there of please read my profile or my blog for more info.<strong>


	2. The Proposal

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to my lovely sis TwiDi for cleaning up my mess :****0****)**

**Here is the outtake that I donated to the Fandom for Friends compilation a few months ago. I hope I'm not posting this to soon. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Proposal <strong>

**Edward's POV**

You know that moment that fucking moment you just know that no one else is ever going to do it for you like that one fucking person laying in your bed curled up so fucking cute making these little puffing breathing noises that on any one else would be annoying as fuck, but on her they are the cutest damned thing ever? I had that moment yesterday and that is what has led me into this damned predicament of picking out a ring. This fucker behind the counter is doing his best not to laugh at me, but I can tell my indecision and general sense of uncomfortableness is giving him a good inner chuckle. If I was only back in Seattle, or hell even Forks for this with one of my usual jewelry guys, or Dad giving me advice, instead of I have a 6'5 drag queen who keeps ohhing over anything that sparkles, and that is a fucking lot in a jewelry store and my brother Emmett the 6'5 bull in a China shop who is way to in touch with his inner 5 year old.

"This one dude!" Em points at a ring in big circle with a pink tint to it. It just wasn't my girl.

"No, not that one." I tell him, then look for my other helper who is busy trying on bracelets in his own fucking world. _Or should I say hers since he's in his Jatina garb today? _

"Gentlemen, and umm lady," the shop keeper who can't be any younger than 55 gives a timid smile to Jake who beams at being called a lady, "perhaps I can be of help?"

"He's trying to find an engagement ring for my bestie, and it's not going to well." Jake says from his spot now beside the dangling earrings. I'm surprised he can get a word past the saliva in his mouth as he drools over the diamonds.

"I see, and is there anything specific you are looking for?"

"If I knew I'd have it picked out by now." Feeling bad for getting grumpy with the guy I add, "Something special, but simple. She doesn't like over the top, but she deserves more than just a cookie cutter ring."

"Ok and what is the young lady like?" He looks at Jake like maybe my future wife might have a secret package in her pants along with her "bestie".

"She's short, funny and makes kick ass cookies." My older brother ladies and gentlemen, his little adoptive brother/mini-bro in law couldn't have said it better, no wait he could have.

"She is short and funny, and no one has ever complained about her cookies." I say to appease the giant goof ball. "She's also loyal as fuck, sweet, loving, smart as a whip. She has a kick ass body, and is flexiable as hell." _Oh shit that is one of those things I should have kept to my fucking self. _"She's a teacher, and loves kids. She's awesome with my daughter and her kid brother. Fuck she completes me." And there I go acting all Jerry Maguire, damn Jasper for making me watch that shit with him. Though his crying at the sappy parts made it worth watching.

"So something that will match her inner and outer beauty, without trying to draw away or outshine it?" My new best friend jewelry man says.

"Exactly!" I may have shouted because the little guy jumped back a bit.

"Give me just a minute I think I know what you might want." He step into the door marked "Employees Only" and the three of us wait. Well I wait and they keep checking out the jewels. I swear I should have just brought Seth or my Dad, they are far less likely to be hypnotized by sparkly things.

"Hey you think Rose would like this?" Em ask pointing towards an R pendent in gold with a small diamond in the top hole of the R.

"Pretty." Jake claps, nodding. "You should get it for her, and give it to her as a just because I love you gift. I know when my man does that for me he gets some good loving that night."

"She'll like it." I tell him, trying not to picture Jake and Paul having their good loving. The door the jewelry guy went out off is opening and I'm relieved to see his ass coming back out. He has a black case in his hands that he sets on the counter and opens that has at least twenty rings in them.

"These rings are vintage, meaning while they are older they aren't yet antique. So while they are beautiful they are slow sellers, to many either want antique or brand new." He sweeps his hand over the rings like a magician doing a tada with a trick. I follow his hand taking in the vintage rings.

One looks a lot like my Mom's own engagement ring, that I've seen Bella admire more than once. There beside it was a beautiful, yet odd ring. It was a diamond, with small emeralds on the side, but the way that the emeralds were located they made the diamonds seem to have a light green tint to them. It was like a green lite lighting up the diamonds. It was Bella who fucking lit up my life, oh shit now I'm quoting those face lift commercials they show late at night and during Days of Our lives. Don't judge I live with an assload of women who watch those damn soaps, and they are fucking addictive.

"That one." I point it out.

"Sir would you like to look at the price first?" He looks a little nervous taking in my large friends.

"Sure." I say to appease him, knowing that this was for my girl, and no other ring would do.

Looking at the price I barely flinch, $20,000 is way cheaper than the ring I had eyed at Tiffany's that was my fall back ring. You know that just in case I can't fucking find the right one ring. I had him my pretty black credit card and watch his eyes get bigger.

"Ring it up please." I tell him, and I swear I made that little guy's day.

"Hey while you're doing that, add this R necklace thingy to the charge too. Ed I'll give you a check for it later. Rosie has our credit card account on alert for fraud or some identity theft thing and I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"No problem." I look over at Jake and he smiles nodding that this is the right ring. Feeling all generous I tell the jewelry guy to add a J necklace thingy for my tall friend over there. Which makes the guy look at me again with worry in his eye.

"Sir what size do we need to size this ring to for your fiancé?"

"Size 6." Jake tells him. "Her dress size and ring size are actually the same."

"6, like he said." I try to act all fucking cool about it, but now I am really grateful I brought Jake with us, since I had no clue about the ring size thing. I would have said size small.

"Good, good let me just see…"He trails off while looking the ring over. "Size 6 already, looks like this was destined to go home to your lady love." I can't help but smile.

"Hell yea it did." _And thank you Em for booming that around the store._

"I'll just need to see your id and get a signature on the receipt."

With a signature, and a glance at my license we are out of there on our way back to the tour bus.

~0~

Two hours later Jasper has joined the "_how are you going to ask her_" debate going on in the middle of the tour bus (sounds much cooler than fucking RV). Paul was being nice and looking out for the girls, or as I call it he was the lucky fucker not having this group giggle, plot and plan in his ear.

"Dude you should do it from the winner's circle in front of the cameras, chicks always seem to dig that on the jumbo tron." Is my brother's brilliant plan.

"Em this is Bella, Bella who tries to hide in family photos, do you really think that is going to work?" Jasper, the slightly more intelligent of my brothers, even if it is only by marriage to my kid sister, states before getting this glazed look in his eyes.

"You should take your shirt off, put on those Stetson chaps you wore for that ad and drive up on your bike and whisk her away." Jake sighs, earning him an eye roll from his husband or whatever he is calling Paul these days. "She loved that poster I had of you in that outfit." And cue my inner fucking blush of being slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh thanks?" Male, female it don't matter when your girl's best friend is telling you they have a poster of you half naked it's not something that makes you comfortable, especially when he/she is fanning themselves and looking at your crotch with a speculative gaze. "I don't think the bike is going to work, Bella calls them the death traps from hell still."

"I've fucking got it!" Jasper jumps up giving a fist pump into the air before looking around at everyone, "Let's go get some poster board and we'll make signs to hang on the bus, when the girls come back Bella will see it and you can step off the bus with a rose, getting down on one knee holding the ring up looking all expectant."

"Great idea Jasper." Jake jumps up and down in his seat clapping.

"It was a great idea…"Emmett leaves off looking at me.

"Yep sure was, back ions ago when he used it to ask Alice to marry him." Em and I get a good laugh at Jasper's deflated expression.

"I know." Paul asks calling our attention to him, without giving up his sentry guard position he starts talking, "Get Seth involved, we all know how much she and the kid are a package deal, by involving him you'll prove that you know that and in the end get her to say yes." And ladies and gentlemen that might not be a full plan but kudos to the first sane thing any of these guys have said yet tonight.

"You are fucking brilliant!" I shout at him, maybe a little too loudly for this confined space.

"Something I've always known and kept to myself, but really what is brilliance if you can't share it now and then?" And with that he goes back to ignoring us. Though I have to say it is the most I've ever heard him fucking say since I met him, always figured Jake/Jatina did enough talking that he forgot how to say more than "Yes dear".

"Ok then." I smile and nod in the way one does to say _you my friend are crazy, _before looking at Emmett. "I'm going to rescue Seth from Mom and Dad, you brother are a distraction if Bella gets back early. Keep her busy and entertained." He gives a thumbs up before hitting the Krispy Kreme box. With a sigh and a hope to fucking hell that this shit works to myself I go to find my short friend/future bro in law.

~0~

Seth was brilliant. No really the kid is a fucking genius. Sadly my other partners in crime or in this case trying to pull of the perfect fucking proposal suck.

The kid had the perfect idea, we baked Bella's favorite chocolate cupcakes in that tiny ass kitchen on the bus. After it was cooked we cut one in half and put the ring in it before icing it with a special B on the top. The plan was to take Bella to the park with Seth and Faith, there Faith and I were going to ask Bella and Seth to join our family forever.

Did I mention my helpers sucked?

_Well except Seth._

Emmett helped me to pack the basket with food, while Jasper was helping ice the rest of the cupcakes for the family to enjoy. Of course Emmett can't do anything without food for long.

That's why we are sitting in the ER waiting for the doc to get my girl's engagement ring out of my brother's stomach.

You guessed it fucker at the special cupcake.

Jasper thinking it would be cute put Bs and Es on the top of them. Meaning that we couldn't tell them apart. He's just fucking lucky that Faith or someone else didn't eat that damn cupcake. Emmett's stomach is made of steel so he'll rebound, they might not have.

Of course as we wait Em begins reminding me of the time our dog Grover ate Mom's engagement ring when we were kids. She had taken it off to wash some pots and pans, somehow it got knocked away and the dog had it for lunch. Unfortunately for her she had to wait for the dog to "pass" it before she could get it back. Meaning for a week we had to look at the dog's shit until we finally found the ring.

So by the end of the story I figured out that if Mom's ring could go in dog shit and still mean the same to her, Bella's could spend a little time in Emmett stomach acid and still work for her. Especially if we keep our pact of never letting her know.

~0~

After the epic fail of try one, and Seth being out of ideas because as he reminded me he wasn't even 14 yet, I was on my own. I could ask the girls for help, but let's face it, women and engagements start getting gooey, and Bella is smart. She'd pick up on their looks and it could spoil everything.

Try two was a simple one. The family rented out hotel rooms for a night of having our own spaces, and I ordered Bella's favorite breakfast for the morning before we went to bed. See breakfast in bed, followed by the ring, still in the bed hopefully equals a yes and Edward getting a little celebration lovin' win, win.

After getting Mom to watch Faith for the night, and Seth spending the night with Rose and Em everything was going off without a hitch. Breakfast arrived at 8:30 on the dot, Bella did her cute grumble about not wanting to walk up till I took the coffee and ran the cup back and forth under her nose. My girl loves her fucking coffee.

Eating a wonderful tasting meal of pancakes, sausage and fruit cup on the side, I could feel my excitement rising. Bella was making these little noises that let me know she was enjoying her meal, and little Edward was really enjoying those noises. That lovin' was sounding better and better. When she finished and laid back against the pillows looking utterly stuffed I worked up my nerve and reached into the nightstand where I stashed the ring to pull it out.

"Bella baby I fucking love you." She gives me a look and turns white in the face before jumping and rushing to the bathroom. The next noises coming from the room kill little Edward, poor guy just laying flaccid against my leg now. Then if the morning couldn't go further down hill I feel my stomach flip and I reach for the nearby trash can, revisiting my breakfast as well.

~0~

Food poisoning.

The sausage had gone bad and everyone who ate it got sick. The cook got fired, and we had a free hotel stay.

And I still have an engagement ring hidden in my shaving kit, because nothing was going fucking right.

"Cullen you ok?" Bella is looking at me like I have to heads, and catching my reflection in the side of the bike I can about guess why. My scowl is pretty damn fierce.

"All good princess." I assure her.

"Ok, because you are acting like Em when he hasn't eaten in more than three hours." I laugh, because she giggles and you can't help but laugh when she giggles.

"Nah it's the heat, it makes me miss Washington."

"Edward, 92 on the 4th of July in South Carolina isn't that hot." She rolls her eyes and kisses my nose. "I have to go wake Faith up from her nap or she won't sleep tonight." I smile and kiss her back before smacking her ass.

"Get to the child rearing woman." She smacks my shoulder, knowing I'm kidding.

"Caveman." She fake complains.

"My beautiful princess." I can't help it, the smile I get in return makes me wish I had that damn ring with me right now.

As she walks off it hits me a spontaneous moment might just be what I need. Hell spontaneous is Bella and my relationship to a T.

Plan C or 3, whatever the fuck is now in play.

Winging it, it is.

~0~

Jasper came in third in his division, I guess worrying about two pink lines on a stick with Alice all night wore his ass out. I came in first, probably only because I was channeling all my frustrations out on the race. I can't help but think I'm getting to fucking old for this. My passion has been drifting more and more towards working behind the scene rather than center stage.

Grabbing my trophy and prize check I head back to the bus to change and get with Bella, Em, Rose, Ali and Jazz. Mom and Dad were watching the kids while we went to watch the fireworks from the waterside bar and restaurant. It was a night out for the grownups for once. And it was also packed in there because like most grownups we were all secretly little kids wanting to watch the kick ass firework show over the water outside the restaurant.

I was still working on plan C, you know the whole spontaneous winging it plan. It wasn't going over well. We danced and before I could say marry me, she had to pee. The Karaoke started and I sang her a sweet love song, and when I walked down to meet her to say be mine forever, she started molesting my mouth with her own _not that I complained about that. _

Now under the fireworks with the sky lit up, and her face filled with awe and joy the ring is burning a fucking hole in my pocket. I just needed to find the right fucking words before the show was over. _How long did these things last any fucking way?_

Fuck it.

"Will you fucking marry me and put me out of my fucking misery?" I blurt out.

Her head turns to me, her hand goes to her mouth and her eyes get huge. She smacks my arm, hard, and then wraps her arms around my necking pulling me down.

"Yes." She tells me before kissing me hard. "Yes you foul mouthed cave man I will marry you."

"Finally, thank you Jesus!" I say before swooping in for a long kiss filled with all my love.

"Get a room!" Someone yells and I look up to see it is Emmett. He's laughing, but when he sees my face he takes off in a run knowing that I'm about to kick his ass. Boy was about to pay for all the added frustration he has added to the process of getting that damned yes out of my girl.

"Princess, I'll be back, I have to go kill my brother."

"Men." She says as I take off, though I hear her laughing. That laugh almost stops me to go back.

Almost.

I have to kick Emmett's ass first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Reviews are a lovely way of saying that more TTE outtakes are wanted ;0) <strong>

**And if you are bored I have a new story called Between Then and Now posting.**


End file.
